1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a product package having a scannable code associated with a website displaying information about the product including a description of features of the product and a training video for proper use of the product.
2. Description of Prior Art
Companies seeking to describe their products and train end users of their products often rely on pamphlets and/or salespersons to accomplish these goals. However, each of these options has drawbacks.
As the products require greater and/or more detailed instructions, the pamphlets must accordingly increase in size. As the pamphlet increases in size, it becomes more difficult to include with the product packaging. Additionally, users of the product become less interested in reading and following large sets of written instruction.
On the other hand, reliance on salespersons and/or other employees to train customers can be expensive, including opportunity costs of training purchasers rather than selling to new customers. Further, reliance on salespersons is limited by each salesperson's aptitude to teach and knowledge of the product, often resulting in an inconsistent message/training to the end user.
Other methods of providing information and/or training regarding products to the end user include providing a website address, in association with the packaging, which provides instructions and/or training of the product. However, this method requires the user to retain the website address and later access the information.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide product information and training to users in a quick and accurate way without the shortcomings of the previously known approaches.